


甜点

by Skyeward1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: 盾铁甜肉pwp一发完钢铁侠将自己当作礼物送给了美国队长作为情人节礼物





	甜点

上次那篇《你不陪我吃饭，我就只能吃你》里提到还有个PlanA，妮妮倘若同意了大盾的晚饭邀请，在饭后被大盾按在餐桌上当做甜点吃掉。

今天我们就来实现这个A计划。

OOC预警。

——————————————

“情人节快乐，甜心。”

Steve呆愣在厨房门口。

他们刚刚结束了属于他们的烛光晚餐，只是洗个盘子的功夫，却看见了如此热辣的一幕——Tony浑身赤裸的坐在餐桌上，脖子上系着蝴蝶结，眼神挑逗的看着他。

“Tony，你……”Steve咽了咽口水，但有个名为理智的弦告诉他，应该先回卧室。

小胡子男人看他一副傻呆呆的样子，挑了挑眉，变本加厉的拿起了桌上的奶油——Steve眼睁睁的看着他将奶油挤上了胸口的两点。

“大兵，我记得你曾经想在餐桌上把我当甜点吃掉，那……唔。”Tony的话并没说完就被一个吻堵回了喉咙中。Steve的舌头霸道而有力地撬开牙关，长驱直入，扫过口腔中每一寸湿热的粘膜——好像真的准备把他吃掉似的。

放过Tony的嘴唇，他沿着小胡子男人的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨一路向下，留下一串色情的印记，随后来到了胸口处。舌尖轻轻的勾走奶油，露出了藏在下面挺立的粉色樱桃，Steve挑弄刺激这这个可爱的小果子，还坏心眼的用牙齿咬了咬，惹得Tony不自觉的发出一声惊喘。

“你很甜，Tony。奶香浓郁。”Steve的语气认真极了，好像真的在评价一个甜品似的。

“那就彻底吃掉我。”嘴上挑逗不算，Tony的手直接覆上了急不可耐的小美国队长，将他从衣物的包裹中释放出来，“不用担心，我已经让Jar把其他复仇者们锁在各自的房间里了，他们谁也出不来。”

名为理智的弦终于彻底崩断，并且灰飞烟灭，Steve在Tony身上肆意的亲吻，爱抚，揉捏着那个他爱惨了的挺翘臀部。两个人的阴茎贴在一起，Tony努力的用手包裹住两个人的坚挺，同时抚慰着彼此的欲望。

浑身赤裸的钢铁侠和看起来衣冠楚楚的美国队长，Steve恍惚间觉得自己还真的像在享用什么甜品。

“那么，我要拆礼物了。”Steve甜蜜的笑着，湛蓝色的眼睛温柔的注视着对方，看着焦糖色的大眼睛里带上了几分急不可耐。他轻轻的解开了Tony脖子上的蝴蝶结，随后探上了那个隐秘的入口——温热湿滑，显然早有准备。

Tony满意的看着Steve脸上惊喜的神色，从背后摸出润滑剂递到Steve手上:“不过大兵，你还是得在你的大家伙上涂点儿。”

美国队长温柔的在怀中人的脑袋上轻轻的吻了一下:“当然，你明明知道我舍不得让你不舒服。”

阴茎闯入紧致的甬道，惹得两个人同时发出一声沉闷的低吟。他极缓慢地退出来，然后整根撞入。两个人从内到外的纠缠在一起，唇舌交缠，彼此都快要喘不上一点气，仿佛都要窒息了一般，心脏怦怦直跳，下身的撞击也愈来愈快。

他们早就熟悉了彼此的身体，对对方的敏感点太过了解，Steve毫不费力的就可以找到让Tony为止神魂颠倒的那点。  
“是的，Steve，就这样，你……太棒了，Cap。”Tony不自觉的赞美从口中溢出，感觉一阵电流窜过全身。他想要去抚慰身下的欲望，却被Steve突然制住双手:“就这样。”

阴茎孤零零的挺翘在空中，得不到任何的抚慰，而快感却因为刺激缓慢而浓烈像潮水那样堆积起来，难受的要命。Tony别无他法，只能去啃咬着Steve被情潮染得通红的脖颈和肩膀，留下自己是印记。

焦糖色的眼睛愈发涣散而迷蒙，并且失控的急喘，Steve感觉到身下人的甬道正在急切的收缩，更加紧密的包裹着他的欲望。他再度加快了顶弄的速度，附身在Tony耳边诉说出一个又一个甜蜜而色情的赞美，口中呼出的热气拍打在Tony的耳廓，更加刺激了他的欲望。

Tony只觉得眼前一片模糊，生理性的泪水夺眶而出，被操哭的羞耻感却让快感来的更加强烈，他只觉得眼前一片白光闪过，阴茎在空气中抖了抖，然后将白浊洒在了两个人的小腹上。

这个辣透了的场面也刺激到了Steve，他不仅把Tony操射了，而且操哭了，单是这个就足以让Steve失控，更不要提因为高潮而剧烈收缩的甬道。

“Tony，我太爱你了，我简直不能更爱你了，你太完美了，你真的是，我独一无二宝贝。我爱你。”伴随着美国队长能想到的最温暖的情话，Steve将精华尽数洒在Tony体内。

Tony也从高潮中找回了自我，他贪恋的看着眼前的爱人:“我也是，甜心，我太爱你了。”

Steve看着怀中人眼角还挂着几滴眼泪，凑上前去用舌尖帮他舔净。

“喂大兵。”

Steve没有理会Tony似是抗议似是害羞的叫喊，将注意力的放倒了Tony的小腹——精液还明晃晃的留在那儿。

Tony眼睁睁的看着Steve像品尝什么美食一样将它吞入口中。

“Tony，你的味道很甜，比其他的甜品更好吃，我很喜欢这个礼物。”

————END————

彩蛋:

“铁罐！！！！！你们两个要搞事情可不可以只锁你们的门而不要把我们大家锁起来！”第二天Clint声泪俱下的控诉着在复仇者大厦被囚禁的痛苦，“或者你搞完事情记得让Jarvis给我们打开啊！！！！”

——real END——

希望大家喜欢√


End file.
